Family
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: They were her family now.


**Family**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Pretty Little Liars, that credit goes to the writers/creators.**

 **Summary: They were her family now.**

 **One Shot**

Family came in all shapes and sizes, not always biologically related. Her family was what most people called dysfunctional and weird but to her they meant everything. She had started life in a relatively normal family, a mother and father, brother but things were different now. Her mother and father were both dead but her family had expanded.

Allison stood on the back deck of her house overlooking the back garden, taking in the view of her family mixing together. A was gone and their lives had been relatively normal for a while now. Through the hardships they had faced and the losses they had endured they became strong, they had become a family.

"Dad! Catch this!"

Allison couldn't help but smile, watching as her brother caught the cricket ball that was thrown his way. Jason was her knight, the one constant in her life that she could count on for anything. He had changed her life in many ways, and absolutely never doubted her. It was why she knew that he would be an amazing father and he was. Violet wasn't his biologically, she was Aria's daughter to Ezra.

God how she remembered that night, Aria had come over crying mumbling something about Ezra and Nicole cheating. Truth be told in that moment Allison hadn't been sure what to do, she was sleep deprived and burping two week old Penny. Luckily Jason had been staying at the house and he swooped in to save the day, everyone knew he was in love with Aria and naturally couldn't bare to see her upset. However it still shocked a lot of people when he announced that he would be raising Violet as his own. That was what made him a truly remarkable guy. That along with everything else he had done for her and Penny.

Ali let her gaze flick over to Aria who was helping Mackenzie, her six year old fill up water balloons, she smiled when she saw Penelope helping. Penelope was her eleven year old, finding out she was pregnant had been a shock and even more when the child came out looking like Emily. It was then discovered through dna testing that Penny was biologically Emily and Jason's. A had a twisted mind set, using an egg from Emily and sperm from Jason which was then used to impregnant her. Allison wasn't ashamed to admit she had a mental breakdown when that was discovered, A had messed up her life. Some good had come from it though, Emily had finally admitted her feelings, feelings that Ali already had. Jason to, he hadn't expected to be apart of the baby's life in a fatherly role, he left that up to Ali and Em. He was apart of Penny's life though, Ali didn't want to deny him that right, he was biologically her father and that was the role he played. It was also good for Penny who had sisters in Violet and Mackenzie.

"We made it"

Allison saw Hanna coming through the back gate, husband Caleb and three boys in tow. Growing up she had always invisioned Hanna having daughters but she got three boys. Carson who just turned nine, then Carter who was eight and Connor who just turned seven. Having sons suited Hanna, according to her they were crazy, wild and an absolute breeze. Ali had once asked her if she wanted a daughter, Hanna had immediately replied saying she wasn't phased, after raising three boys a girl would be completely different.

"You finally made it Han, do you need Toby to help unload the food?"

Spencer was the first one to offer help, standing up she passed Evie her cup of juice. Twins. That was one word to describe Spencer's part of the family. She had given birth to Evie and Elijah six years ago, EJ was named after his Uncle Jason, Elijah Jason was his full name. He was the mischief maker out of the two always causing some sort of trouble but it was funny most of the time, he was the one who made everyone laugh with his pranks.

"Mom! Duck!"

Allison laughed when Spencer ducked her head just in time for a cricket ball to go flying over her, Elijah stood across the grass smiling at her cheekily. "Oh EJ, be careful of your mom"

"Yes Auntie Ali!"

"He is crazy. I wonder if Parker will be as wild"

Ali glanced to her side to see Emily, immediately she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and placed her hand on Emily's baby bump. Now that Penny was eleven they were finally making the decision to expand their family, originally the idea had been to go to a donor bank but Emily had suggested asking Jason again. He was already the father of Penny. Ali had thought that Aria would object but she seemed happy enough and she did adore Penny, treated her as one of her own, so Jason had agreed and a few months later Em found out she was pregnant with Parker. "Oh, I doubt he will be as wild as Mister Elijah Cavaungh"

Emily laughed. "I suppose you are right. I am going to…"

"Auntie M is here, and I have brought water guns"

"Water guns, Mona, really?" Spencer scolded light heartily.

It was strange how Mona had gone from being their enemy to apart of their universe, apart of their family. She was the cool Aunt, the one who they could get into trouble with. She didn't have any children of her own so spoiling her nieces and nephews was her joy.

"What? You said no to nerf guns" Mona said innocently.

Emily laughed. "That is where EJ gets his mischievous from"

Ali shook her head watching the scene before her, the kids running towards Mona talking about how they would team up to take on Jason. Mona just laughed and hugged Hanna while claiming her innocence in the scenario. "This is perfect, isn't it?"

"Yeah Al, it's perfect"

Ali walked Jason pick Aria up over his shoulder, sprinting through the backyard with her shouting at him. Violet and Penny were chasing after them yelling at their _'Dad',_ it was an amazing sight. "They say we are dysfunctional"

"We are"

"Hey, ladies, I want to tell you something. Ari, come over here" Mona approached the deck with Hanna and Spencer, Aria making her away over after making Jason put her down. Toby and Caleb joined him to keep the kids entertained leaving Ali to wonder what Mona wanted. "I'm engaged!" She flashed the ring at them.

"What?" Hanna grabbed her hand. "I didn't know you were seeing someone"

"Look at that rock" Aria studied the bling on Mona's finger.

"Well, what's his name? How long have you been seeing him? I'll have Toby run a background check, find out if he has any hidden secrets"

Mona smiled, shaking her head. "No need, I've actually known him for a while and we've reconnected. Um, it's actually Mike, Aria's brother"

"How did I not know about this?! Congratulations!" Aria hugged her tightly.

Ali glanced up at Emily. "We are most certainly dysfunctional but I love our family, we were meant to be"

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
